Tarantula Boy
Tarantula Boy is a guy who performs in the freak show at the carnival, in the episode "Creepie Meets Tarantula Boy ". His mother, Marge (who is a tarantula), makes the caramel apples for the carnival. He and Creepie feel an almost instant connection and attraction and decide to hang out (in what could be considered their first date). Later in his first episode when he appears before her as just a regular human boy named Skipper, '''Creepie declines further interaction with him due to her interest mainly being due to believing him to be part insect. Skipper''', as we now know his name to be at the end of the episode, becomes sad from Creepie's rejection wondering if there's something wrong with him to which his giant man eating (adoptive?) spider mother strongly denies. The two meet again in the episode "The Return of Tarantula Boy", due to Creepie being unable to turn down Skipper's invitation to see the movie he's starring in. He seems to realize that Creepie doesn't fully like him as himself, especially when she asks that he keeps his costume on while they interact. But since he lacks any friends and she's likely the only person who has bothered to get to know him he doesn't really mind. He might even kind of like the fact that she isn't afraid of his costumed self like everyone else is. During this episode he is repeatedly under attack by a mad specimen collector who wants to make money off his carcass in a decidedly illegal manner. The collector never once questions or tries to discover if Tarantula Boy is an actual hybrid or even if he has a legal guardian or carer. Tarantula Boy when cornered with Creepie by the mad man calls for help from his mother which is when Creepie finally meets his (Skipper's) mother. Creepie, in turn, introduces them to her family, and it is revealed that Marge and Creepie's mother Caroleena were friends growing up. She (Creepie) finally relents on having Skipper wear his costume in her presence since she now knows he had a similar upbringing to hers which makes Skipper feel relieved if not happy. Afterwards it is hinted that he starts hanging out with Creepie more, but this is never developed further in the show since it was discontinued. He does however appear in a few of Creepie's daydreams where he stars as her love interest as himself. Indicating that she has finally accepted the normal looking Skipper and is crushing on him once again. Trivia *Skipper makes a cameo appearance in "Rockabye Freakie" as the Moth Prince. *His mother is a spider. *He can call her with a scream. *He has a crush on Creepie. *Has told his mom about her. *Was raised by a insect(s), like Creepie, but appears to be better at weaving webs than her. It is unknown who Skipper's father is but He might be another spider that got eaten by his wife, Skipper's Mom Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Creepie's Friends Category:Minor Characters Category:Dan Petronijevic